


Ratchet and Clank: Scoring Big Time

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Big Balls, Cum Inflation, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, big penis, clumsy, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: Angela Cross invites Ratchet to her home to ask him some questions, but a love quickly blooms when they realize that they are both the same species.
Relationships: Angela Cross/Ratchet
Kudos: 16





	Ratchet and Clank: Scoring Big Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on this, http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/1051414#search=R!P

Ratchet held up his hand to the doorbell, only to pause and look down at his attire. He was dressed in a more formal wear curtsey of his friend Clank. A black suit with a red tie, white undershirt, and black cotton pants. He also had his leather cap and signature large leather gloves.

Ratchet, a recent up and coming hero who saved the galaxy from the Protopet Menace orchestrated by the witless and egotistical Captain Qwark in an attempt to become a hero again after Ratchet dethroned him in another galaxy. During his adventure he had met the rather beautiful but clumsy Angela Cross who looked like a lombax but having grown up on his own and never seeing another of his race he had no idea if she really was. He was curious but he had a galaxy to save so he couldn’t ask her at the time. Now… she had asked for him to come to her place for a ‘celebration’ he had been tempted to pass it off but Clank had heard and after a long discussion, argument, he had accepted the invitation.

As it turned out Angela actually had another home of residence given to her by Megacorp. It was in a more populated planet and as such hover cars whizzed past as the drivers swore, cursed, swerved, and threw rubbish out of the windows. Were it not for auto-evasion systems there would’ve been at least 27 accidents every 3 hours considering how busy the air roads were. His eyes flicked briefly to the bustle of hover cars as two drivers began to shout and raise angry fists then back to the door remembering why he was here in the first place.

He gulped and pressed the doorbell. He clapped his hands over his ears, eyes closed as a loud rock and roll rift sounded. “Sorry!” He heard from inside, he looked to see the door was still closed and he heard fumbling around as the rock and roll continued then it sputtered and died down and the door slid open.

“I didn’t really picture you as the hard rock type,” Ratchet said, a light smile on his face as he released his still throbbing ears.

“Sorry! I just got the place and the previous people uh… never mind I- oh,” Ratchet looked at Angela to see she was still wearing the clothes when she had revealed who she was. “Well… I-uh wasn’t- you look, uh th-that is,” Ratchet raised an eyebrow, “C-Come in,” She said finally stepping aside to let Ratchet in. He walked inside once again ever aware of his short stature.

He walked inside and looked around at his surroundings; it was a rather plain atmosphere nothing extravagant the standard living arrangements. Yet he could see blueprints, crumpled paper, and even some genetic vials here and there. It felt like… home. “I see you’re settling in nicely,” He said as Angela closed the door and walked in beside him.

“Well considering that this stuff was in boxes for god knows how long… heh uh… yeah I’m settling in,” She said shrugging slightly “Beat’s running through the galaxy wearing that outfit!” Angela chuckled.

“Yeah, by the way why did you choose that get up?” Ratchet asked leaning against a chari.

Angela shrugged, “I thought it’d make me mysterious and intimidating.” She replied sitting down in another one.

“Eh it worked when I first saw you then you hit your head on the hatch,” Angela turned red with embarrassment.

“N-Not like it was my fault or anything can’t see anything out of that mask!” She said.

“Hey don’t get ‘cross’ with me,” Ratchet said chuckling to his bad pun while Angela gave him a withering glare, “Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head aware of his rudeness, he then cleared his throat, “so should I take off the suit?” Ratchet asked his large hands reaching for his tie.

“If you want,” Angela said and she looked at him, she then turned away. Initially when Ratchet had rang Angela was very nervous and self-conscious. As they talked though she could feel her nerves were calming and the flow of hospitality and comfort flooding inside of her. “I don’t mind if you wear it, I think it looks good on you,” Angela said and she walked to the sofa and sat down, Ratchet pulled at his collar the tie was uncomfortable choking his neck slightly.

“I’ll take it off…” He began to untie the tie as he did he looked at her, “So what’s up with the call?” He asked.

“What? Oh yeah, I wanted to thank you for helping me out with the protopet thing.” Angela said, “Also I uh… I wanted to ask you something. That is if you don’t mind me prodding!” Angela asked giving Ratchet a concerned look.

“Sure. Shoot.” Ratchet said setting the suit onto the back of a chair and sitting down on said chair.

“Are you… a lombax?” Angela said squinting at him slightly, Ratchet paused then turned to her.

“Yeah I am, and I had a question for you actually,” Ratchet said.

“Well uh... sure ask anything you like,” Angela said though her heart was thumping against her chest like a bongo drum as various possible questions popped into mind.

“Are **you** a lombax?” Ratchet asked.

“Me? Last I checked yes,” Angela said she leaned back in her chair.

“Huh you don’t have a tail though do you?” Ratchet said leaning over slightly Angela glared at him and he straightened giving a nervous laugh. “Sorry I just-“ Angela cleared her throat.

“Well I understand why it’s kinda… odd, but I checked with a DNA scanner and it said I’m 100% pure lombax. Well 99.9% apparently there was a .1% chance that I was a mutant Deseria Tigax,” Angela said.

“Really? Wow that’s… kinda bizzare, so you’re not only clumsy but dangerous too?” Ratchet teased Angela scowled.

“I’m not clumsy! I just- WHOA!” She was standing up when her foot clashed with the other and she tripped falling forward Ratchet reacted he pounced from the chair and was underneath her.

“Uh oh!” Ratchet groaned, Angela collided with him and Ratchet’s head was pushed down straight to the floor, “Ow!” Ratchet’s head smacked on the ground and his vision flashed he grabbed his head rubbing it.

“OH my god Ratchet you ok!? Ratchet!” Angela had gotten off and was observing his head nervously. “Are you hurt? Bleeding?” She asked he just groaned in response for the moment, “I’ll call an-,“ then Ratchet sat up.

“I’m fine, you just surprised me a bit.” Ratchet said, his ears were ringing but otherwise he was ok… he thought.

“Sorry I guess, I am kinda clumsy,” Angela said her head lowered.

“Eh you’re kinda a clumsy I’m kinda short so I think it even’s out,” They laughed at that then fell into a silence. “Well… Guess I’ll be going,” Ratchet said standing to his feet.

“What’s the rush?” Angela asked her head cocked to the side slightly.

“Well I know you’re a lombax and you know I’m a lombax there’s nothing else to do really… unless you want me to stay for dinner?” Ratchet said looking at her.

“W-Well I uh… did want to talk, you know about uh… stuff,” Angela said rubbing her neck.

“Ahhh,” He thought about it rubbing his own neck, he didn’t really have anything else to do and Clank was with his new girlfriend so… “Sure why not, I got time to kill.” Ratchet said, and he sat back down “Got something to drink?” Angela nodded and she got up to get him a glass. “So what do you want to know?” Ratchet asked.

“Who raised you?” Angela asked Ratchet was quiet, Angela walked in and he was still silent. “Ratchet?” He blinked.

“I… I don’t know,” Ratchet said.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You must’ve been raised by someone! You don’t mean to tell me that you spent all your life on your own in the Solana Galaxy!?” Ratchet leaned forward.

“I was probably 6 when I woke up one day to find myself in a nursing home, all my memories prior to was just… gone. Only thing I knew was what the nurses knew. My name, what I was, and that I would spend the majority of my life there.” Ratchet said he looked at Angela who was gazing at him attentively.

“I spent about 2 years there, getting into fights, stealing, pawning… I was pretty much a train wreck. Then I turned 9 years old and I left the home, I couldn’t stay there anymore I was too much of a troublemaker. I wandered through the streets stealing, pickpocketing and selling people’s things for stupid prices to make a few bolts.” Ratchet then leaned back, “Then I saw him; Captain Qwark,” Angela gave a snort.

“I know crazy right?” Ratchet said, “But back then he was my hero, he taught me that justice, good and hard-work was the traits of a good person one who could be respected by the galaxy. Well me being the gullible idiot I was I applied for schooling and while I sucked at everything I was awesome at fixing things and building them. Guess cause I’m a lombax, heh, that was another thing I was teased cause I was the lombax, the kid with the tail and five fingers.” He held up his hand and wiggled his five fingers which were devoid from most races in the universe as a whole.

Angela held up her own fingers and the two pressed their hands against each other. There was a silent moment where they stared at each other. They then retracted their hands. Ratchet could feel his heart thumping in his chest and he grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down. Angela stood up her gaze on the kitchen. “You hungry?” She asked.

“Eh a little nothing too ma-“ His stomach grumbled, “Ok so I might’ve missed breakfast!” Ratchet said, “Not like the galaxy is gonna end if I don’t eat!” he gave a shrug.

“Ok then got a feeling for anything particular?” Ratchet shrugged.

“Surprise me I can eat a lot of things.” Ratchet said.

“Ok then,” Angela went into the kitchen to cook something. Ratchet decided to look around, glass of water in hand he began to walk around observing everything. He saw vases, a large screen monitor that could function as a TV and a computer. He cast his gaze around the area of the monitor a remote and keyboard he went to it and grabbed the keyboard; completely wireless. He looked at the kitchen opening and saw Angela was still busy. He grabbed the keyboard and began to type the monitor activated and showed various items. He saw a folder labeled ‘video diary’ he opened it and various video files appeared all of them labeled. He saw various names, ‘First day at school,’ ‘Highschool Graduation,’ ‘College Graduation,’ he raised his eyebrows at one that said ‘First day at work,’ he opened it.

The screen blacked out then became a black and white video feed. Then it showed Angela sitting at a desk. “Hey Video Diary, well today is the day I got my first job! After so many years of people telling me I could never make it that I was going to end up working in a greasy burger joint! But I’m working for Megacorp you brainless twits so you can kiss my furry-!” Ratchet stopped the video.

“Ok did not need to hear that,” And he fast forwarded the video. He pressed play when he was sure he was through the boasting.

“-izzwidget, he’s a… colorful character talks a bit funny and has some really weird ideas, I mean seriously Squeezable Squeak Mice? How the heck am I supposed to make that? Well time to put what I learned to practice.” The video faded then reappeared. “Ok so making the mouse… wasn’t his best idea, good thing that he put it on the back burner for another time. Though I’m sure I can get it to work if I just tweak a few things. I’m gonna take the research home to see what I can do. Hah… it’s really hard being the only lombax in a galaxy.” Ratchet looked down at that. How many times had those words left his lips?

He closed the video file and leaned back, “Ahem,” He looked to see Angela giving him a stern look. “You don’t see me invading your personal life now do you?” Ratchet looked at her then grabbed the keyboard and opened a folder saying ‘Ratchet and Clank: Top Secret Personnel info.’ “Ok so my maybe I wanted to find out who you were when Fizzwi- Qwark hired you!” Ratchet raised an eyebrow and opened a video file. It was of Clank taking a bath. “Ok, ok fine stop looking so smug!”Angela huffed and she walked into the kitchen, “Whoa!” there was a large clanking sound, “Ow!” Ratchet set the keyboard aside and ran to the kitchen.

He saw Angela sprawled on the ground a frying pan on the ground. “Hey you ok?” he asked from the entryway.

“Yeah I’m fine just go back in the living room!” Angela groaned, Ratchet shrugged and sat back down and opened another video. This one was _‘7th day of work’_ Angela was on the screen.

_“Finally did it; made my first product. Again people think I can’t do it, just because I look different but I proved them wrong not once but twice now! Yeah that’s right the furry girl with 5 fingers proved I can do it!” Angela said grinning widely she then started laughing then relaxed into the chair leaning back slightly. “It was tough I’m not gonna lie probably the hardest thing I’ve done since my finals in college…” She sat there a contemplating look on her face then she rubbed her head. She then leaned forward her knuckles tapping the desk lightly._

_“During college I honed my skills to get the best job I possibly could, at first to rake in the bolts but now… I…” She sighed stopping and shaking her head. “Now I want… I want to see kids happy. To see them smile and have fun you know? Think that’s what Fizzwidget wants too. He wants to see people happy though his target audience is bigger than mine that’s for sure.” Angela said she rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah well I got a new project to work on but I’ll start tomorrow… close diary,” the video faded as she stood up._

Ratchet sat there pensively, he remembered when he saved his own galaxy he didn’t do it because he wanted to be a hero. He did it to find another hero and when that hero had betrayed him revenge… saving the universe? That was Clanks goal not his, and yet in the end… he did save it people respected and treated him differently… well somewhat.

“Hey!” He turned to see Angela with a tray with a bowl of hot soup. “This is just to settle you while I get the other stuff ready.” She said and she walked forward.

“Be careful don’t want hot soup on me,” Ratchet said ever aware of her clumsiness.

“Don’t worry I- WHOA!” and just like Ratchet predicted, she tripped the tray flew out of her hands and the bowl emptied it’s contents in Ratchet’s direction. He turned so that his back was to her and he felt the hot soup splash his back.

“Argh!” That was worthy of a pirate, he arched his back in pain.

“Oh…” Angela groaned as she pushed herself up. She saw Ratchet and she got up worried. “Son of Qwark are you alright? I’m so sorry!” Angela said and she ran to Ratchet.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m fine just… ugh can I wash up?” Ratchet asked.

“Y-Yeah bathrooms over there, again I’m so-“ Ratchet waved his hand as he got up.

“It’s fine, don’t’ worry about it.” And he walked into the bathroom while Angela went to clean things up.

Ratchet closed the bathroom door and sighed as he pulled off his shirt, at least it was the shirt and not the suit or _that._ If _that_ had gotten wet it’d be a different story altogether. He pulled down his pants and looked at the metallic plate seemingly attached around his groin. It had a small button and a light indicating it was on and still functioning. He grabbed it and began to pull it away. As he did seemingly to appear out of nowhere was fur then flesh, and it kept appearing till he held it about 10 inches from his body.

Ratchet looked at his massive package, his 9 inch fleshy cock hung supported slightly by his rather sizable furry testicles. Both of which were 8 inches in diameter heavy with years of pent up sperm that was waiting to be deposited into a fresh fertile womb. Despite trying to avoid naughty thoughts in general he couldn't help but wonder if Angela was also a virgin.

He felt his dick lurch slightly he breathed in then exhaled slowly purging all erotic thoughts. He walked to the shower and opened it stepping inside. He grabbed his leather cap and threw it aside before he turned on the water unaware that the shower didn’t have a white out function that would prevent those that walked in from seeing him shower. This was due to the fact that Angela never had the function installed because she never expected to have guests of any kind that would need her shower.

He sighed as he felt the warm water splash onto his fur and he looked around for the cosmetics. He found them and began lathering up.

Angela felt so embarrassed. She hated being so clumsy if it wasn’t for the fact that the people at her work was so aware of it she would’ve lost her job long ago. It also helped that Fizzwidget was so eccentric that he became a very tolerable man oddly enough. She rummaged through her drawers trying to find something for Ratchet to wear while his clothes were cleaned and dried.

Eventually she found some old clothes that were close to Ratchets size. Clothes from when she was young, she was much shorter then about Ratchet’s height then puberty came in and she grew rapidly. It was a good thing she was a tomboy when she was younger. She walked to the bathroom door and stood outside she pressed the comlink, “Hey Ratchet I found some clothes for you!” she said the comlink hissed and crackled slightly as he responded.

“Thanks, put them on the sink I’ll put them on when I’m done.” Angela released the button and stepped forward as the door opened.

“Again I’m sorry for the soup I didn’t in- in…” Angela’s train of thought halted as she stared at Ratchet, she walked into the shower, and she caught an eyeful of Ratchet in the nude and of his rather sizable package. That being the rather large testicles about size of the protopet in its original size, and just as furry though colored bright yellow like ratchet’s fur.

“Something wrong Angela?” And she saw Ratchet begin to turn; she had to say something fast!

“It’s nothing, nothing, nothing at all nothing!” She shouted and she threw the spare clothes in and was out the door. Ratchet turned to see the door close he blinked confused to her sudden distress but shrugged and went back to scrubbing his head he would soon need to scrub down there and he would have to be careful.

Angela was panting slightly as she stood in her room. She gulped and looked at the closed bathroom door. Like Ratchet not but a minute ago she was trying her best to avoid the dirty erotic thoughts that was trying to force it’s way out of the dark parts of her mind. She could feel her breasts tingle and her nipples start to harden. It was too late; she was already imagining his probably big fleshy cock sinking into her wet vulva and into her vagina.

She felt the dreamy haze take over, her vision was blurring as her pupils dilated, her sense of smell sharpened so that she could smell the lingering scent of Ratchet in the air and her tongue moistening with saliva. She had only one option now. She went to her room, loosening her clothes as she did, the door slid open and she walked in. She then pressed the locking mechanism and the door shut and clicked a red light appearing in the center.

“Dammit Angela you’ve kept it under wraps this long and now that you saw a… rather impressive pair of nuts, you’re acting like you were 15.” 15 years old, in her school that was when the illicit magazines were made known to students. It was meant to dissuade them and horrify them into delving into them. It had worked for some but not all the students. For others instead of horrifying them it made them even more curious. Angela counted among them; the illicit magazines just fueled a burning curiosity inside of her.

She had wondered if it was because either she was probably the only female lombax in the universe and as such reacted to it strongly or if it was because she was probably a pervert? Back then it was a pretty good question. Now it was a dumb one. She knew the answer; it was because she was alone. She wanted companionship, and she had tried, oh boy did she try. Every guy she had ever decided to date, cause there were quite a few she didn’t want to, was a creep, jerk, or an ass.

In the end she just gave it up there was no point in it and she was quickly losing what little patience she had. Now she just stayed at home and masturbated to whatever men’s magazines she chose to acquire. After a while she had stopped even that, it just wasn’t worth it for her anymore. Emotional attachment was a pain and it tied her down but she couldn’t throw it away quite so easily.

So now she laid on her bed her clothes discarded, her fingers reaching down and working it’s way into her slit as she began to masturbate.

Ratchet turned off the water and walked out grabbing a towel and drying himself. He ruffled and rubbed his fur and gave a sigh of relief as he flicked his tail removing any water from it. He saw a mirror and, in a moment of vanity, he walked toward it to look at himself. He stood nude, furry, and short yet he was packing something that looked out place on such a body. As he stood there he was reminded that Angela was a lombax like him yet she looked so different. It was then a rather amusing though occurred to him what if like him she had rather large lower lips.

His dick lurched and he quickly erased the thought or at least tried to but wasn’t successful his dick was already starting to rise and his pupils dilated as his nose suddenly picked up a scent in the air. It was a scent he knew, he had smelled it before but usually on himself when he was frisky. This scent belonged to someone else. He began to walk, going in the direction the scent emanated from his towel falling to the floor as a base desire filled him. As he walked his cock was extending ever upward as it did thick globs of pre fell slightly white with cum evidence of untold years of pent up cum waiting to be released only able to keep building up with more and more. For the first time in a long time his body was ready to release everything. Years of pent up sexual frustration, desires, emotions, and most importantly; baby juice.

He continued to walk panting in slow deep breaths. He eventually came to the origin, a door; most likely Angela’s room. He didn’t care as he reached for the door blindly expecting to open but it just beeped. Then a small hologram appeared, “Yeah this is my room and it’s locked meaning stay the hell away from my door and room, don’t even think about hacking my door.” Ratchet though wouldn’t be denied he looked around and quickly found the hacking receiver. He held up his hand and a small device appeared and expanded it was shaped like a cube and had a black screen that lit up. It was a dimensional carrying cube a device where one could store a near innumerable amount of items inside an adventurers’ best friend. This was true for Ratchet as he kept all the various items that he had bought inside of it. Including the hacking device he had gotten from his most recent adventure.

He selected the hacking device and walked over to the hacking port and inserted it in. As he did the mental image of his hard 16 inch cock sliding into Angela’s wet folds came to mind. His cock was nearly fully erect just reaching his chin now bubbling white cum out his balls producing even more the urge to mate with a female and fill her up was powerful and mind-numbing. His fingers moving automatically and within seconds the door was opened.

What he saw more or less sent his brain into overdrive. Angela’s nude form stuck between her thighs her fingers rubbing her sex her back arched high and her head thrown back, her mouth drooling her eye’s rolled up.

Angela couldn’t understand what was wrong, no matter how she stimulated herself relief never came she just got wetter and hotter. She was going crazy, too much pleasure was spiking through her brain and body it was making her mad all she wanted was for it to end. She wanted relief she wanted to cum! She then felt the gloved hand on her knees and she gasped and twisted her body so that she was looking to see a panting Ratchet climbing onto the bed. She tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a moaning cry. Ratchet leaped forward growling his small body soaring over hers his cock spurting out small spurts of cum.

He landed his body poised over her chest, his cock jutting in her face driblets of cum falling onto her cheek. The smell was overpowering, she inhaled and her tongue came out trembling as she licked a dribble of cum off. What happened next was too fast to process. Ratchet set his foot next to her armpits and grabbed her head as he did he thrust his hips forward. Angela opened her mouth catching the huge cockhead and it sunk easily into her mouth and throat plunging down and in within seconds Angela’s nose met Ratchet’s crotch and she inhaled his musk her hands gripping the bed her eyes rolling up again her lower lips throbbing and pulsing with juices and desire.

Ratchet gave a guttural growl at the feeling of wet, warm flesh surrounding his cock. The temptation to orgasm rattled his body but he miraculously suppressed the desire all he wanted to do right now was fuck this hole before he came. He began to thrust raising and lower his hips his tail waving in a circular motion in tandem with his hips. Angela was thrusting her own in head in time her body wriggling and contorting as she did. Despite this the two were enjoying themselves able to finally release some of their pent up urges. But it would come to an end which Ratchet could feel the rising tide of cum roiling in his balls bubbling out from his cock into Angela’s mouth. Angela could taste it and she wanted it. She reached up with shaky gloved hands and grabbed his hips and pulled. Ratchet growled as he slammed down unloading his heavy payload.

Angela felt the cum, hot, heavy, thick and vast… perfect. She swallowed it all taking large gulps till the pace eventually just forced it down into her stomach. Her belly began to bloat, her eyes glued to his massive nuts. She watched them throb and pulse yet they remained in their massive bloated state as if this amount that he was shooting in wasn’t even the main payload. Truth be told he wasn’t, this was just the warm-up. It was the preparation for the real unloading that would take place soon after this.

Instinctively they knew this, mentally they were clueless. Angela kept gorging on the cum ever eager to drink it then she gave a grunt as she felt the cum back up then surge back up her throat as her belly stopped swelling her belly button popped out. Then she jerked and began to thrash violently as her mind registered a cut off in her breathing as the cum went up her mouth and spurted out of her nose and mouth a great gush. Ratchet gave a purring sound and pulled his still cumming cock out. Angela coughed and snorted as cum now weakly dribbled from her mouth and nose a seeming never ending tide. Ratchet looked at her bloated belly then he sighed as he fell back suddenly weakened.

It was with this weakness that his mind returned to normalcy. Angela burped and cum fluttered from her lips but she gave a hearty swallow and her belly swelled slightly. Angela laid there smacking and licking her lips then she blinked and she returned to normalcy herself.

“W-What just happened?” She said aware of the weight on her stomach.

“You know I have no idea…” Ratchet said beside her they laid there blushing.

“Wait you did this? I thought… uh… actually nevermind” Angela said hurriedly.

“Somehow I get the feeling this isn’t the first time this has happened to you.” Ratchet said taking note of her nervousness.

“W-What would I need to do this type of thing for and with what?” She said trying to sound haughty.

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Ratchet asked pointing at her bulging belly.

“I never had a guy fill me up wi- ah Son of a Qwark!” she said. There was an uneasy silence.

“So uh… continue?” Ratchet asked Angela blushed.

“D-Do you think I’m… good looking?” She asked.

“Well when I met you, you were kinda scary, then clumsy, then… different.” Ratchet said.

“Oh ok…” Angela said disappointed, part of her was hoping he would say yes.

“But you’re… good to look at, a bit tall but uh… easy on the eyes.” Ratchet continued, she blushed at that and shuffled.

“I’d imagine a lot of people are a ‘bit’ tall with your stature.” She teased.

“Hey I’m sensitive about my height!” Ratchet said.

“Still you’re a heroic little guy, not too bad looking either.” Ratchet chuckled at that, “Still think Qwark might be better looking.” She said.

“Tah ha. Ha ha, thanks that’s just a confidence booster.” Ratchet said.

They chuckled and then they looked at each other in the face and Ratchet growled again Angela responding with a purr. He pounced and his dick slid into her mouth again this time his body was leaning on her belly but Angela had already summoned a device that snaked into her ass and began to suck out all the cum from her stomach. He growled as he felt the stomach begin to shrink down slowly but surely flatter and flatter. It was difficult for the device as it was used to sucking out something much more… fluid and thin.

Ratchet kept thrusting his legs on either side of Angela’s head while Angela eagerly licked and sucked the cock entering and exiting her mouth. She even raised her hands grabbing his butt and squeezing it encouraging him. Ratchet growled as he now pressed down on Angela’s flat belly he gave purring sound and his eyes caught the machine which was shaking and making a squeaking sound as it tried to contain all his thick and vast stores of cum. It beeped then fell on the bed and onto the floor the plastic bag ruffling slightly.

Ratchet wouldn’t last long he was already sensitive from before and his desire to cum was building up in him again. He growled and stood up straighter reaching and grabbing his cock rubbing it with his gloved hands Angela growled in reply. She wanted it again the overwhelming flood of cum in her stomach again. She felt it throb and she clamped down as best she could. She felt his feet on her shoulders pushing her arms down and she wriggled wanting to grab him. Then the first wave shot into her mouth.

It was bigger than the last one! Her cheek’s bulged and her mouth stretched then she gave a snort and the cum was sprayed out between her lips. She tried to swallow but another large blob of cum was forced into her mouth and throat. Once again she couldn’t breathe, but she still tried to swallow whatever cum that was leaking from her lips. Her mind was fading, her eyes’ rolling up her mouth no longer trying to hold it in as the lips fell back unable to contain the flood just spilling and shooting out from her mouth. She laid there twitching as Ratchet unloaded again, and again, and again her vision fading to black.

**-Sometime Later-**

Angela groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up grabbing her head and rubbing it. She blinked to find herself on a bed. She then remembered something, Ratchet and her on a bed naked and his- she blushed not wanting to finish the image quickly remembering the rest of the event. “That was one hell of a dream,” She said she slid off the bed and onto the floor and was surprised by how cold and metallic it was. Her apartment didn’t have those did it? She looked around for a window and her eye’s widened and her jaw dropped she ran toward it and saw stars shooting past. “I-I’m in space!?” She shouted and she ran to the door which opened. Completely unaware that all she was dressed in was a bathrobe. She stood in a hall that lead to another room which she ran into to find another bedroom completely devoid of a resident though. She looked down the hall and ran through it to a large hall where several other halls connected to.

She blinked then looked around wherever she was the metal was varying shades of white and blue. Eventually she found a larger door and she ran toward it. The door opened to reveal Ratchet sitting on a single chair that rotated around as his fingers clicked and clacked on keys. He turned when the door opened. “Hey Angela glad to see your awake,” Ratchet said waving his gloved hand. He was dressed in a more casual wear, in fact it was what he wore before the protopet incident.

“Ratchet what the hell are we doing in space?” She shouted.

“Whoa chill out, look I wanted to go back to my galaxy so I asked Fizzwidget for a ship. He gave me this one, anyway after what we did you were kinda in a mess so I-“

“Waitwaitwaitwait! You mean to tell me we really!?” Ratchet nodded, “And you-!” He nodded again, “I could’ve drowned!” She shouted her face red.

“Honestly from how you were when I cleaned you up that was probably the last thing on your mind.” Ratchet said, Angela then looked down at her body and she squeaked.

“W-What the hell am I wearing!?” she glared at Ratchet her face a golden crimson.

“Uhhh bathrobe?” She blushed even harder.

“W-Whatever why did you bring me anyways?” Angela said turning around her arms folded over. Ratchet sighed, and he got out of the chair and walked down to her.

“Well firstly because I wanted to say good-bye to you in person,” Angela’s ears pricked up at that and she turned around looking at him she got to her knees slightly and looked him in the eye. “Yeah, look it’s not that your galaxy isn’t awesome or anything but my job is done here.” Ratchet said. “And secondly I didn’t want to leave you in your house like that.” He blushed and looked away slightly Angela felt her heart throb at that and she sighed. Then she hugged him tightly surprising him but he returned it. She couldn’t help it as she gave a sniff.

“Do you really have to go?” Ratchet sighed this was hard for him harder than she thought.

“Well not really but… I got a home to get to,” Ratchet said.

“But you can start a home here.” Angela pulled away looking at him her eyes shining. “I-I know we just kinda started by accident but I… I want to know you to live with you to…” She stopped at that. Ratchet smiled and he stepped back and grabbed his shirt and slid it off. “W-What are you doing?” She asked looking away and blushing.

“We got about a few hours before we end up in my galaxy so… one last go?” Ratchet asked, Angela gave a ‘tch’ and she turned to him.

“Pervert,” She said simply and she grabbed her robe and pulled it off.

“Says the one whose got a thing for said pervert, or is it just my massive-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll cut them off and bronze them,” She said but in a teasing tone.

“Ouch that’d be one hell of a parting gift.” Ratchet said and he pulled off his pants revealing his dimension cup.

“So that’s how you hide all that,” Angela said, “Well I bet your balls are a bit smaller now.” Ratchet chuckled.

“Actually they’re a lot smaller seems like I shot out a lot but I still got quite a bit left.” Ratchet said and he pulled off the cup. Angela raised her eyebrows Ratchet’s balls had shrunk a whole 2 inches but still were a massive 6 inches he probably had enough to fill possibly 4 buckets full of cum. “Wanna find out?” He said noting her gaze.

“Show me what you got ‘big’ boy,” she teased and she passed him and got onto the chair and spread her legs revealing her pinky pussy. Ratchet was on her in a near instant his face close to her wet folds sniffing and then licking with his large tongue. Angela shuddered and gave a mewing sound which made Ratchet’s ears prick up. He continued and she squirmed in her seat, closing her eyes, her hands gripping the arm rest tightly her chest heaving. Her small breasts already slick with sweat. He was good at this, yet she had a feeling this was his first time doing this. It must’ve been the fact that his tongue, like hers, was so large and rough that he was hitting all her sweet spots so well. She was squirming even harder and panting loudly as she felt her orgasm building up in her. So quickly and so soon, it almost embarrassed her she felt so cheap to be brought to orgasm so quickly! Then she felt his tongue lick then stop.

She opened her eyes and looked at him still panting. “W-Why did you stop?” She asked him he smiled then he reached for a button and pressed it. She looked at him then squeaked as she felt her legs lift up into the air.

“Let’s try something interesting,” Ratchet said and he hopped up onto Angela’s legs, zero gravity propelling him up and grabbed on. “So you ready?” She looked at his hard cock a massive throbbing length the head leaking with pre that was floating in the air as his cock swung gently. She purred and Ratchet put his head at her entrance she raised her legs ready to push him in. He grabbed her butt and pulled his huge cock sliding in. Angela growled and she twitched as she felt his cock sink into her folds. She shuddered and purred audibly as he did it. Her purring making her body rumble, Ratchet experienced the most interesting feeling of warmth, wetness, flesh and vibration ever but he held on and began to thrust his cock in and out Angela helped him her face flushed.

“Oh god Ratchet!” Angela moaned her back arching nearly lifting her off the seat but she held on as Ratchet kept pounding her. “You’re so big and hard! Mmmm I wish I met you ages ago!” Angela purred. Ratchet huffed as he fucked his eyes closed he enjoyed her wetness and warmth. It was rather surprising how easily he was doing this almost as if she was born with a cunt shaped just for him.

“Heh that goes double for me, if I had met you earlier things would be very different!” Ratchet grunted it was then a thought occurred to him. “Hey! You wanna… you wanna try to repopulate?” Ratchet asked, Angela looked at him blushing.

“Y-You serious,” He opened his eyes and looked at her, and nodded she thought about it. With him and her they could bring the Lombaxes back to the universe. They could start their culture again! But… would he be there always? Would he support her and whatever children they had? He thrusted hard and she felt his cock swell bigger ready to unload. His gaze never left her face. She looked at him, the one being that she felt so strongly for now… and it was her heart that made the decision. “Yes!” She said and he smiled and closed his eyes thrusting then grunting as he slammed his girthy cock in and emptied his massive payload into her. She mewed and squirmed in midair zero-gravity giving her a unique positioning. Ratchet grunted as he felt his cock throb Angela rolled her eyes back and threw her head back.

“Ohhh Ratchet you’re filling me so full of cum!” She shouted. Ratchet opened his eyes watching as her belly began to swell with his cum. He reached forward and rubbed it gently and then he reached with his hands, pulled out his cock and grabbed it his cock spurted then bulged as the flow was cut off. He then floated up and reached for the head of the seat and pulled himself toward Angela’s head. Angela saw him and she opened her mouth expectantly Ratchet’s cock slid in and he released it his cum shooting into her mouth and throat. She nearly choked and some cum went up her nostrils and shot out of her nose flying through the zero gravity air onto the screens. But that was all that came out as she began to steadily swallow his load her tongue wrapping around his cock head and squeezing milking it out.

Ratchet hummed as time passed seconds then minutes. He sighed as he felt his cock give a weak spurt and he pulled out and looked at Angela’s bloated form. Angela was rubbing a hand on her stomach. He then pulled himself to her level looked in her eyes. She looked at him. “So repopulation… big task, even for a guy like me,” Ratchet said.

“Oh I’ll be there to help whatever you can’t carry I can,” Angela said, “After all I got the height advantage.” She felt his tail slap her belly. “Sorry...” She apologized sheepishly.

They gazed at each other then, slowly, clumsily, they kissed. Their hands drifted down, meeting atop her massive belly. It was an unorthodox start to a relationship, but the bond between them promised to be intensely strong.


End file.
